10 de Febrero, Acuario - Feliz cumplísplasplos
by Lybra98
Summary: Hoy 10 de febrero es el cumpleaños de Obito, y Deidara no sabe qué regalarle. Afortunadamente, la sección de sexo del horóscopo es algo que nadie te puede negar. AU. Rating: triple M. Peligro de guarradas. Lemon muy ácido. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OBITO!


****Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.****

 **10 de Febrero, Acuario. (Feliz cumplis plas plos)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hoy, 10 de febrero, es el cumpleaños de nuestro controversial, falible y amado Obito Uchiha. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OBITO! *-* :D**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Deidara se tironeó los cabellos, tratando de pensar con más claridad; algo tenía que encontrar. Nunca había estado en una relación formal, y no sabía qué hacer o qué comprar para el regalo de cumpleaños de su novio. Miró el calendario, frustrado: ya le quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para averiguarlo.

No quería que se le notara que tenía problemas al respecto, pero no podía ocultarle nada a su amiga de toda la vida, Kurotsuchi. Esa chica le conocía tan bien, tanto que sin decirle nada, recibió una llamada de ella preguntándole si no le pasaba algo. Cuando Deidara le explicó su "problema", intentando restarle importancia, Kurotsuchi comenzó a reír del otro lado de la línea para luego sugerirle que se vistiera de geisha para Obito. Antes de que pudiera mandarla al demonio, volvió a insistirle con la pregunta que jamás le contestaría, qué sentía al tener sexo con otro hombre. Deidara colgó enojado, con las risas de su amiga de fondo. No sólo no le había ayudado, sino que también seguiría molestándole con ese tema de la homosexualidad masculina que de repente tanto le importaba. ¿Qué le andaría pasando al respecto?

No es que fuera el más serio de su grupo de la niñez, pero al menos Akatsuchi nunca había sido así de entrometido con su intimidad. Se preguntó extrañado por qué no le contestaba al teléfono, hasta que recordó que su otro viejo amigo había vuelto al pueblo de Iwa para cuidar del anciano Onoki, y el difícil camino de las montañas siempre hacía que se perdieran las señales telefónicas.

Salió a caminar algo molesto, preguntándose si Sasori estaría en su trabajo. Cuando llegó al teatro local, ingresó sin pedir permiso ni anunciarse, buscando a los gritos al pelirrojo. Para su sorpresa, su antiguo compañero de estudios universitarios no se molestó, sino que comenzó a reírsele cruelmente en la cara, alegando que jamás había esperado verlo así por amor. Vengativo, Deidara contraatacó con un "A Sakura le gusta Itachi" que le tapó la boca al inútil de su amigo, y se fue por donde vino, sin haber saldado ninguna duda.

Llegar al extremo de buscar la casa de Rin, llamar a su puerta y preguntarle fue demasiado para él, más las opciones se le estaban acabando. La fiel amiga y antiguo amor no correspondido de Obito tenía que darle una respuesta decente, así que, por un día al año, haría a un lado su orgullo. La dulce chica, luego de pensarlo un poco –de todos los consultados, parecía ser la única en tomárselo en serio–, le sugirió que ir juntos a ver una película en el cine estaría bien para Obito.

Entre esa propuesta tan llena de lugares comunes y cursilería, y las sugerencias de Kurotsuchi de darle chocolates con licor para emborracharlo, tener sexo y volver corriendo a contárselo a ella, no hacían ni dos. Últimamente, sus amistades no le estaban ayudando mucho. Debía ser algo que resolviera por su cuenta.

Caminó, caminó y caminó por las calles, hasta llegar al barrio donde vivía el Uchiha. Se detuvo frente a la casa que se encontraba sola; su dueño estaba trabajando. Sus manos se movían nerviosas en los bolsillos, a medida que sus pensamientos comenzaban a acelerarse caóticamente. ¿Qué hacía paseando por allí cuando ya quedaban doce horas para el cumpleaños de Obito?

Un silencio blanco se impuso en su cabeza, formando el vacío un agujero que se lo tragaba todo. Impresionado, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, como cada vez que algo no le salía a su gusto. Y, horrorizado ante el peor enemigo de un artista, la falta de ideas, decidió meterse en la casa de su novio. Una vez hubo forzado con éxito la ventana como un ladrón profesional, recordó que Obito le había hecho una copia al segundo día "oficial" de su noviazgo. Pasar tanto tiempo con él le estaba empezando a afectar la sinapsis neuronal. Apurado, oteó en todas direcciones y se coló de un salto, cerrando las cortinas para escapar de posibles ojos indiscretos.

Una vez dentro comenzó a ojear las pocas pertenencias de su Bobito Uchiha que sus manos aún no habían conocido.

Nada le decía cosas que ya no supiera de él, como lo extremadamente romántico y meloso que era, con el mega póster de los dos que hizo imprimir y colgó duplicado –uno en la sala y otro en la habitación, para verlo cada vez que se despertaba– para su segundo mes de noviazgo (Deidara tenía otros dos en su casa), o lo extrañamente obsesivo que era con la limpieza del hogar. Deidara insistía en llamarle _TOC_ y le regañaba para que dejara de coleccionar libros de viejos aburridos, pero la cabeza del Uchiha era dura como una roca cuando se trataba de cambiar a ideas nuevas.

Sintió algo de culpa al encontrar un regalo que le había preparado para el 14 de febrero debajo de la cama, fecha que se acercaba estrepitosamente rápido y en la cual él ni siquiera había reparado. La dedicatoria le llenó de mariposas el estómago, pero eso era algo que Obito jamás sabría. Además, el chico era demasiado dulce con él. _Demasiado._

Quizás, la sugerencia de Kurotsuchi sobre regalarle una caja de bombones de chocolate era a fin de cuentas lo que más se adecuaba a la personalidad de Obito. Pero Deidara era terco, y quería algo que se saliera de lo común, algo que llevara su marca personal, y sobre todo que brotara de su cabeza y no de la de otros. Se preguntó por qué consultó a otras personas, cuando su propio criterio era el único que le interesaba. Y al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba por qué los humanos festejaban esa estupidez que se llamaba "cumpleaños", sin encontrar una respuesta del todo convincente.

Quizás si Obito le sonriera como siempre lo hacía podría encontrarle un significado, no obstante, ¿acaso Obito no le sonreía así siempre?

Ojeando con cada vez más desgano, consultó la hora en la sala. Las cuatro y media de la tarde. Aún tenía un par de horas antes de que Obito regresara. ¿Qué más le habría faltado por chismear?

Su mirada se encendió vagamente cuando reparó en la biblioteca del Uchiha. Esa de la que tantas veces había pasado, porque estaba repleta de obras trágicas y románticas. Se acercó, pasando la vista por los ya conocidos tomos de innumerables autores rusos deprimentes, los japoneses aburridos, los melancólicos coreanos, la colección completa de Shakespeare y las tres ediciones de _Romeo y Julieta_. Ya se conocía la cantaleta de Obito de memoria: empezaba a relatar con la edición más pequeña y vieja, la cual guardaba porque era la primera que había comprado en una librería de usados, cuando era un adolescente. Había llorado tanto con la historia, que se prometió comprarse una buena edición cuando trabajara; hasta entonces decidió conservarla en una bolsita de plástico para resguardarla de una humedad que Deidara no veía. La segunda, una joya temprana de su bibliomanía, una versión bilingüe que había tardado tres meses en terminar de pagar. La tercera y más reciente, una edición comentada y ampliada, con un largo prólogo, un ensayo del traductor, una breve biografía del dramaturgo inglés y una cronología de la época que Obito había leído innumerables veces y de la cual siempre le comentaba algo. Quizás era un buen regalo, pero no estaba seguro de qué criterio usar para conseguir una cuarta edición de _Romeo y Julieta_ , además de lo repetitivo y aburrido que le parecía todo el asunto. Le entendía porque él también tenía sus propias fijaciones, con numerosos escultores, pero no podía llenar su casa de obras. Si el concepto de eternidad por el cual reñía con Sasori le resultaba desagradable, que su novio se terminara por convertir en un acumulador de libros rancios y sentimentales era todavía peor.

Pasó la vista con algo de tedio por los estantes, hasta toparse con un libro que varias veces causó contiendas entre ellos. Y es que Obito, además de obsesivo y compulsivo, también era en secreto un ferviente creyente de los horóscopos. La última pelea que tuvieron fue cuando Obito estuvo a punto de gastarse lo que le quedaba de sueldo en libros sobre horóscopos de distintas culturas, intentando incluso regalarle una enciclopedia completa del tema, con la excusa de que "le serviría de inspiración para su arte". Sí, cómo no, Deidara podía darse cuenta a leguas de que Obito, incómodo por comprarse tantos libros frente a él, quería regalarle un libro que en realidad sólo a él le importaba.

Pero el principal motivo que disgustaba a Deidara, era que le parecía una estupidez la idea de que su vida estuviera basada en la posición de los planetas al momento de su nacimiento. Solía decirle a Obito que ese pensamiento era determinista, pero el morocho le retrucaba acerca de que era una gran herramienta para saber de antemano qué podría o no pasar, y cómo torcer la balanza de los acontecimientos a favor de la propia persona.

Miró al libro con odio, culpándolo de todos sus altercados. Deidara no era idiota y sabía que la realidad no era así, que esas discusiones no eran tan fuertes, pero también sabía que cuando se quedaba sin ideas, muchas veces necesitaba alguien o algo que le hiciera hervir en ira para conseguir inspiración. Se estiró y de un zarpazo tomó el libro, que se encontraba desterrado a la esquina más alejada por decisión de Obito, quien no quería riñas con su amado novio cuando lo tenía en su casa. Lo abrió con antipatía y comenzó a ojear el índice, hasta que unos subtítulos llamaron su atención.

Gran parte de su enojo se esfumó al leer una sección titulada _"Los signos y el sexo"_. Curioso, se tiró con comodidad en el sofá, sin quitarse las zapatillas. Obito no estaba ahí para verlo ensuciar sus pertenencias. Con expresión entre desconfiada y escéptica, comenzó a buscar la hoja donde se señalaba la sección correspondiente a Acuario. Se irritó un poco al ver que era la más corta entre sus pares y comenzó a leer, maldiciendo los extraños gustos de Obito a la hora de coleccionar libros.

" _Acuario y el sexo"_ , leyó. Bien, estar a punto de leer eso con tanta seriedad indicaba una grave falta de inspiración para pensar en un méndigo regalo. Frunció el ceño y ahuyentó ese pensamiento; a falta de obsequios, el sexo podría ser el mejor de los presentes. Además, ya sólo faltaban horas para el cumpleaños. No tenía otra mejor idea en mente.

" _Como dijimos en los capítulos anteriores, cuando el sol se encuentra en…"_ , bla, bla, bla; Deidara se salteó apurado toda la introducción que hablaba de casas, cardinales, fijos, mutables, y vaya a saber cuántas sandeces más. ¿Dónde estaba la parte del sexo?

Cuando su vista enfocó con rapidez palabras que hacían referencia a las relaciones sexuales y sus posturas, se detuvo en seco y comenzó a leer con atención.

" _Ya dijimos que Acuario es incapaz de estarse quieto. ¡Mucho menos en la cama! Es de los signos que necesitan probar posturas nuevas siempre que pueden, por lo que estar con un acuariano requiere de una mentalidad abierta en la cama. Odian especialmente repetir posturas de género monótono"._

–¡Pero Obito nunca aporta ideas nuevas para follar!– apretó el libro, frustrado. Todas las travesuras sexuales siempre se le ocurrían a él, y aunque el otro accedía gustoso, jamás daba el primer paso. Esa actitud le molestaba a veces.

" _No obstante puede suceder que, si los aguadores se encuentran con una pareja a su gusto, accedan a elegir una postura que encante especialmente a los dos"._

–O quizás por esto siempre me quiere hacer cucharita cuando amanece…– murmuró, pensativo.

" _Los acuarianos tienen una libido extraordinaria y sus compañeros deben estar dispuestos a probar posturas difíciles e increíbles, si acceden a su seducción, tendrán sus mejores experiencias con estas máquinas sexuales que…"._

–¡¿Está hablando de Obito?!– se escandalizó, recordando como seguía sonrojándose igual que la primera vez a la hora de tener sexo.

" _Si quieres seducirlo, comienza por su cerebro, su intelecto tan avanzado hará que planee y lleve a cabo las fantasías más…"._

–¡¿Intelecto avanzado?! ¡Sólo lee libros viejos de personas anticuadas!– está bien, si leía no era un burro consumado, pero aun así, Deidara tenía problemas con algunos gustos de su novio –. Ni siquiera tiene sentido de la vanguardia, hm– se quejó finalmente, dándole varios tincazos al libro, remarcando lo muy mal que le caía. Vale, Obito tenía una faceta muy intelectual, pero no parecía querer hacerla notar mucho en la cama. Excepto esa vez que le murmuró arrebatadamente al oído versos de un poema que se sabía de memoria. Entonces logró que se viniera más rápido que nunca en medio de una relación sexual, haciéndole sentir como un colegial. ¿Por qué su cuerpo habría reaccionado así? Nunca había sido un romántico. Con la cara del color de una remolacha, se rascó distraídamente la punta de la oreja y prosiguió con la lectura, salteándose varias frases.

" _Por naturaleza se sienten atraídos por personas brillantes y originales, se enamoran con gran pasión de aquellos que marcan la diferencia entre la manada"._

–Eso explica su obsesión por mí, hm– comentó orgulloso. Un momento, ¡él no creía en esas cosas! Pero sin poder evitar la curiosidad, volvió a bajar la vista para leer los últimos renglones del capítulo. Ese libro le había adulado.

" _Acuario tiene tendencia a enamorarse de las personas con quienes conforma una buena amistad, y si dan el siguiente paso, se muestra receptivo a vivir nuevas experiencias que el amante pueda enseñarle. Su sed de aprendizaje está muy presente en el ámbito sexual. Si cierta vez encuentras un compañero aguador, ¡exprímelo a fondo!"._

Deidara recordó que su relación había empezado de una manera parecida a la que indicaba el texto. Incluso tuvo que ser así en la cama, adonde le costó dos meses llevarlo, porque Obito tenía ataques de timidez extremos. Incluso hasta la fecha, conservaba gran parte de ese perfil medroso. Había una muy pequeña probabilidad de que ese libro tuviera un poquito, sólo un poquito de razón.

Cerró el libro, golpeando secamente las solapas. Sería una apuesta con esa estupidez de la astrología. Si Obito podía ser todas las promesas de sexo desenfrenado que el libro le prometía, le ayudaría a limpiar la biblioteca alguna vez. Tampoco es que pensara en apostar mucho, sólo se trataba de un vulgar libro.

–Obito… Te voy a dar una noche que nunca vas a olvidar, hm– ronroneó con voz sensual, guardando el tomo al final de la última estantería.

* * *

Cuando Obito abrió la puerta de su casa, creyó que un ángel le había visitado.

–¿Dei…?– preguntó dudoso, no esperaba su visita. De hecho, ni siquiera habían hecho planes, lo cual sólo podía significar que…– ¿Viniste a pasar la vigilia para mi cumpleaños? ¿Esta es mi sorpresa? ¡Aw, te amo tanto!– chilló y se le abalanzó encima, estrujándolo con fuerza y llenándole el rostro de besos.

Deidara se dejó besar y luego le correspondió, algo avergonzado por su efusividad, pero contento de esa nueva y melosa costumbre en su vida. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de besos apasionados, se separó un poco de Obito, quien enseguida le puso cara de cordero por ser sacrificado.

–No he venido para quedarme, hm. Allí te dejé una lista. Llénala y cuando la completes, sácale una foto y envíamela al celular, antes de las doce, hm. Nos vemos mañana– agregó con sensualidad, dándole un fuerte beso en los labios, antes de salir por la puerta de entrada, esta vez usando su llave.

Obito se quedó perplejo, pero antes de gritar y salir corriendo detrás de su novio, se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina, donde había un extenso cuestionario escrito del puño de Deidara. El encabezado rezaba _"Todos me dicen que sea tradicional contigo, así que aquí te hice una lista de preguntas no tradicionales sobre sexo"_.

Nervioso, comenzó a leer algo extrañado y con el pulso acelerado, Deidara nunca le fallaba cuando se trataba de sorprenderlo. A la tercera pregunta de la lista se cayó de la silla; su rostro hervía en sangre. ¿Cómo pudo tener tanta suerte de encontrar un novio tan lindo y… atrevido?

Luego de estar sangrando por la nariz unos minutos, buscó desesperado un bolígrafo y comenzó a responder el cuestionario, explayándose con lujos de detalles. Entre la mejor de las geishas y Deidara, siempre ganaría su amado novio, era algo que no tenía que comprobar. Pero, ¿Deidara podría hacer todo eso? Ya que en sus preguntas había sido tan dadivoso (ignorando el hecho de que lo exhortaba a no guardarse nada a base de insultos), tenía que aprovechar y pedirle los millones de cosas sucias que venía acumulando para hacerle a Deidara.

Una vez terminó, habiéndose extendido tres hojas de letra pequeña, se preguntó si debía enviarle las respuestas.

" _¿No será mucho? Me pidió detalles, pero ¿no creerá que fui muy obsceno? ¿Y los riesgos que corre nuestra privacidad? ¿Estará bien hacer estas cosas con tantos hackers por allí? ¿Y si piensa que soy un pervertido? ¿Y si me golpea? ¿Y si sólo quería hacer una sola cosa de la lista que me hizo? ¿No es demasiado pronto para pedirle estas cosas? Rin y Kakashi me dijeron que vaya siempre lento para no asustarlo, pero con tan sólo escribir todo esto e imaginármelo haciendo… Mierda, estoy duro"_ , concluyó, mirando sus pantalones. Eso era lo único que tenía por seguro.

El sonido del teléfono le sacó de ese estado, y al ver que se trataba de su terror rubio, atendió con celeridad.

–¡Hola mi amor, mi senpai bonito, mi paletita de miel con l-!

–¡HACE CUATRO HORAS QUE TE DEJÉ LA HOJA!– el grito fue tan fuerte, que sintió un breve _"tic"_ sonar en el interior de su oído derecho. Allí se iba el tapón de cera que le había hecho doler la última semana –. ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE ARREPENTISTE Y TIENES VERGÜENZA DE ENVIARLA, HM!

–Y-yo… ¡Tengo que reescribir todo el cuestionario, lo siento!– exclamó, estaba loco si en algún momento creyó que podía mostrarle el calibre de sus respuestas.

–¡Mira la hora! ¡No vas a reescribir nada, envía todo ya, y si no me llega en menos de cinco minutos…!– paró para inspirar aire; Obito se encogió sobre sí mismo, temeroso del castigo con el que le amenazaba su chico –. ¡NO HABRÁ SEXO EN TU CUMPLEAÑOS!– ladró finalmente Deidara, mientras se apretaba la frente con fuerza. Ese tonto se había puesto escrupuloso con las respuestas, debió haberlo previsto.

–¡Ya voy!– chilló horrorizado, Deidara nunca faltaba a sus promesas, y sobre todo a sus amenazas –. Espera, ¿le puedes decir "hacer el amor"?

Deidara le colgó y Obito se entristeció, pero enseguida se reanimó y comenzó a sacarle fotos a los papeles. Las cargó en el chat, pero antes de enviarlas comenzó a dudar, poniéndose colorado de nuevo. Deidara estaba en línea, por lo que enseguida le entró otra llamada.

–¿Paletita?– contestó con voz tenue.

–¡Estás conectado, envía las putas fotos, hm!

–¡Lo siento amor!– lloriqueó del otro lado del micrófono.

Sintiéndose mal, Deidara relajó su voz y trató de hablarle con normalidad.

–Ya, si lo haces ahora, mañana le llamaré al sexo como a ti te gusta, hm– prometió, poniéndose blanco al imaginarse haciendo cursilerías. Simplemente, aquello era algo que no iba con él.

El corazón de Obito saltó en su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y entusiasmo.

–¿Y también le puedes decir "cuchi-cuchi"?

 _Tuu, tuu, tuu…_

–¡Amor! ¿Amor?– se quedó hablándole solo al teléfono. Al ver el emoticón enojado que Deidara le enviaba, cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza "enviar". Enseguida comenzó a escribir un largo párrafo pidiéndole perdón por cualquier cosa que de antemano pudiera ofenderlo, y se desconectó avergonzado. Sus manos sudaban. Estaba hirviendo tanto, que necesitaba una ducha con urgencia.

–Pero tú vas a tener que esperar– regañó a su erección, mientras dejaba salir el agua fría. Si Deidara accedía a una sola cosa de esa lista, necesitaría reponer fuerzas.

Volver a imaginarlo hacerle esas cosas hizo que se arrepintiera de la decisión castradora que acababa de tomar.

En su casa, Deidara leía la lista con los ojos abiertos como platos. No era necesario que comprara ningún juguete sexual, como había temido debido a la tardía hora. Pero había perdido una apuesta con un tonto libro de astrología, aunque eso no era tan malo, si lo comparaba con la gran imaginación que Obito finalmente demostraba tener a la hora de fantasear con él.

Embobado, releyó varias veces hasta quedarse semi dormido en la alfombra; iba a necesitar más de un día para hacer todo eso… Al menos no había sido mala idea conocer algo más sobre su novio.

* * *

A las doce de la noche sonó su alarma, y con algo de vagancia estiró el brazo para llamar a Obito. No había pensado las palabras, ni siquiera un mensaje en específico. No estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, por lo que le diría lo primero que se le cruzara a la mente.

Tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, porque Obito atendió con rapidez.

–¿Dei…?– su voz, en vez de escucharse entusiasmada como lo habría creído, denotaba una gran timidez. Deidara comprendió todo, y sonriendo para sí, procedió a calmar a su asustada pareja.

–Feliz cumpleaños, tonto. No estoy enojado– se adelantó, escuchando como el otro contenía la respiración al otro lado de la línea. Era tan criminalmente tierno a veces –. Mañana temprano iré a tu casa para que juguemos con la lista, hm.

–¡Ah!– la exclamación le sorprendió, y enseguida se puso a la defensiva.

–Oye, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Qué te pasa?– preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–Dei, ¡no puedo hacer que se me baje!– confesó apenado –. Desde que me hiciste responder ese cuestionario, y-yo he estado…– se hizo entender con su silencio.

Del otro lado de la línea, Deidara contenía la respiración, repreguntándose si debía esperar tanto para ir a la casa de Obito.

–Y es entendible, apenas si puedes imaginar lo que te espera– ronroneó con el tono más bajo que podía lograr, ese que le dejaba comiendo de la palma de su mano–. Y ahora buenas noches, _cumpleañero_ – agregó, disponiéndose a cortar.

–¿No vas a venir esta noche?– la voz comenzó a sentirse angustiada. Deidara tenía que ponerle un freno antes de que le aguara la sorpresa.

–¡Mañana te veré! ¡Te amo!– cortó apurado, pero enseguida tuvo que volver a atender el teléfono.

–Sé que estás cansado, pero no hicimos nuestra sesión de "te amos" hasta que el primero caiga dormido– la voz de Obito le advertía que un gran berrinche se acercaba a la velocidad de la luz. Debía asegurarse de no perder el control de la situación.

–Sabes que ninguno se duerme con eso, hm– le contradijo, mientras se calzaba con lo primero que encontraba por el camino. Algún día le haría caso a Obito y ordenaría la casa. Con ayuda suya, por supuesto.

–¡Te extraño!– se le sintió acongojado. A Deidara se le apretó el corazón en un puño. No podía dejar así a su obsesivo, hiperquinético y bipolar, pero adorada escultura, deprimiéndose creyendo que no le importaba.

–Yo también, pero ahora debes dormir, has trabajado mucho. Mañana te despertaré con el desayuno– agregó apurado, cortándole luego de darle un sonoro beso a la pantalla del celular.

Sólo ese bobo lograba que hiciera esas cosas. Poniéndose una chaqueta, se lanzó hacia la calle como alma que persigue el diablo; aún podía alcanzar al último autobús.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo de rondar descalzo por la casa, hecho un costal de suspiros, Obito aceptó que Deidara no tenía malas intenciones, pero al parecer su regalo tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente. Su presencia era la que más deseaba, por sobre todos los saludos y regalos que pudieran ofrecerle en el mundo, pero quizás Deidara estaba cansado y por eso no podía asistir esa noche especial. Aunque no dejaría de sentir algo de dolor y decepción; era el primer cumpleaños que compartirían y… no quería pensar más, decidió secándose los ojos que volvían a empañársele. Con algo de tristeza, se predispuso a dirigirse a su cuarto apurando su vaso de agua, cuando un ruido estrepitoso en la entrada de su casa le alertó.

Iba a gritar y partirle la escoba por la cabeza a quien fuera que estaba logrando abrir la puerta de entrada, cuando esta se golpeó brutalmente contra la pared, descubriendo a un Deidara que respiraba agitado.

Había ido a visitarlo, de sorpresa. Sintió que sus rodillas iban a traicionarlo y que iba a derrumbarse del amor que el chico le provocaba. Deidara había ido. _Por él._

Pero si lo pensaba mejor, Deidara no le había avisado nada, le había asustado y le había hecho creer que no vendría, entristeciéndolo sobremanera. Miró el reloj de pared de la entrada; las doce y cuarenta de la noche.

–¿Es una nueva moda?– preguntó socarrón, conteniéndose las ganas de raptarlo y comérselo a besos en el pórtico.

–¿Hm?– Deidara no entendía por qué le tapaba la entrada; siempre le decía que estaba en su casa. Sobre todo, si le estaba haciendo esa pose relajada en el portal con la que Obito no le negaba nada, y más aún si movía la cola de caballo de forma simuladamente casual. Se preguntó si no se habría perfumado lo suficiente, o si su cabello estaría mal, pero ya no tenía ningún espejo a mano.

Levantó la cabeza y la inclinó en un ángulo que le favorecía particularmente bien, insinuando su delgado cuello que tanto enloquecía al otro. Para motivos prácticos, mejor llevar todo el pelo bien atado. Tampoco era como si Obito alguna vez hubiese podido resistirse a la cara que le estaba componiendo en ese instante. Era sexy, funcionaba con su novio, era así de sencillo.

–Usar dos pares de zapatillas distintos– señaló a los pies del chico, quien al bajar su sensual mirada descubrió con desagrado que en un pie calzaba una imitación de _Converse_ negra, y en el otro una de color verde.

Chasqueó la lengua y rompiendo su _pose sexy_ , dio un pequeño saltito sobre sus talones, a la vez que rodaba los ojos. Toda su seducción se había ido por el retrete, culpa de un maldito detalle en el que no reparó, culpa de su proverbial impaciencia.

–¿Vas a dejarme pasar o no?– escupió, molesto. El idiota del chofer se había pasado de parada y al dejarlo varias centenas de metros más adelante, tuvo que correr para llegar antes de la una, su remera de malla se había humedecido y hacía frío. No quería que el vago de su novio le pospusiera la sesión de "sexo increíble" porque le había bajado el sueño. Comenzó a tamborilear con fuerza sus dedos y a inflar sus mejillas. Ya se había enojado.

–Aaaw, ¡te amo tanto!– exclamó Obito, abrazándolo como a un oso y comenzando a besar obsesivamente su coronilla. No podía hacerse el duro cuando Deidara le hacía esos pucheritos que sólo le dedicaba a él –. ¡Sabía que vendrías!

–¡Oye, haz estas cosas adentro!– alcanzó a quejarse, comenzando a perder el aire.

–Nunca, quiero que todos sepan lo mucho que te amo– dijo feliz, continuando con los besos. El pelo de Deidara estaba algo húmedo y perfumado; de seguro se había bañado antes de ir a verlo. Era tan lindo.

–Ash. Quiero entrar, voy a enfermarme– se inventó, con las orejas coloradas.

–¡No!– Obito lo abrazó con más fuerza, y luego se movió posicionándose tras la espalda de Deidara, hincando sus rodillas en los huecos poplíteos del rubio. Su pie derecho rodeó por fuera al de Deidara, empujándolo, a lo que el chico le miró interrogante –. Caminemos juntos– indicó, depositándole un beso en el cuello.

–Esto sí que no– le iba a dar algo si seguía con tanto acaramelamiento.

–¡Es mi cumpleaños!– Obito le clavó una mirada lacrimosa.

Maldito manipulador con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

–Está bien, hm– se resignó, dejando a sus piernas ser guiadas por las de su novio para ingresar a la casa. Se sentía como un polluelo dejándose llevar en las patas de un torpe pingüino adulto.

Solo tres pasos bastaron para que Obito cerrara la puerta tras de sí, y risueño, se pusiera enfrente de él, tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo de arriba abajo. Era tan hermoso estando vestido formal o casual, simplemente todo le calzaba bien. Aún no podía creer que Deidara, el artista más controvertido de la prefectura y seguramente el hombre más hermoso de Japón y del mundo, hubiese correspondido sus sentimientos hacía casi cinco meses.

–¿Qué haces?– inquirió el rubio, algo incómodo.

–Admiro lo lindo que eres– respondió con expresión boba, a lo que Deidara quiso matarlo y besarlo por partes iguales.

–Ey, ¿no vas a invitarme a ponerme cómodo?– desvió el tema, colgando su chaqueta en el perchero detrás de la puerta.

–Oh, ¡amo cuando te pones tímido!– chilló Obito, tomándole de la cara para estamparle un beso en los labios.

Deidara hubiese querido protestar, porque él no era tímido, pero era más fácil dejarse hacer por esos labios resecos que responder a su cerebro. Sus caderas se pegaron, en señal de intimidad y de confianza, pudiendo el más bajo sentir como el otro ya estaba erecto. Probablemente desde que se topó con esas preguntas, pensó ufano. Mientras Obito le prensaba con delicadeza la cintura contra su abdomen, Deidara subió con lentitud sus manos por los bíceps que tanto admiraba, hasta que el beso fue tomando tanta intensidad, que ambos comenzaron a quedarse sin aire. Sin querer detenerse, Obito lo aplastó contra la pared, mientras que las manos de Deidara se desplazaron hacia los amplios hombros que tanto le gustaban, acariciándolos en círculos, acercándose lentamente cada vez más a la nuca donde los vellos de su novio eran mucho más cortos y duros, casi al extremo de parecer rapados.

Sus bocas se separaron escasos segundos para conseguir aire, y cuando sus miradas chocaron sus lenguas volvieron a la carga, en una apasionada batalla que parecía no tener fin. Obito le apretó la cintura ahora con tosquedad, clavándole sus dedos con posesividad, y Deidara, a sabiendas de lo mucho que ese movimiento excitaba a ambos, respondió pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello grueso y levantando una pierna que atravesó por detrás de la nalga de su novio, indicándole con ese simple y sensual gesto que era momento de que comenzara a avanzar sobre su cuerpo.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Obito captó el mensaje, atreviéndose por fin a manosear esas nalgas que no se le habían quitado de la cabeza en todo el día anterior. La tela del jean realzaba la belleza de sus formas, pero el grosor no le ayudaba a apreciar la textura de su piel, por lo que deshizo con rapidez el enganche del cinto y le bajó la cremallera, dejando los molestos pantalones a manos de la gravedad.

Deidara le abrió la chaqueta de un movimiento limpio, haciendo volar todos los botones por el aire. Obito rio suavemente, comprendiendo que ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de camisas que el chico le había roto de esa manera. No le interesaba, sólo quería la naturaleza salvaje de Deidara derramarse sobre su ser.

Deidara se izó de un salto que Obito tuvo que contener con rapidez, comenzando a morder el nacimiento de su cuello y su hombro con el hambre de un animal que salía de una larga época de sequía. Obito no pudo evitar gruñir encendido, y cuando sintió que los talones del otro le espoleaban las nalgas, comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior de la sala, llegando al centro del living, donde el rubio rompió el beso con brusquedad y le exigió con un gesto que se recostara sobre el diván.

Obito obedeció encantado, ambos ya comprendían exactamente qué quería el otro sin intercambiar palabras, pero esa vez Deidara volvió a sorprenderle. Riendo como el adulto travieso que era, Deidara le tiró al suelo y se encaramó deseoso sobre él, comenzando a menearse como un gato encelado sobre su entrepierna, disfrutando de las caras que hacía Obito y cómo estas eran acompañadas por atrevidos movimientos de sus manos. Sostuvo todo su peso en las manos, que se hundieron con fuerza en el pecho del morocho, comenzando a elevar sus caderas por el aire, rozando esta vez de forma casi imperceptible el bulto de Obito.

El mayor comenzaba a sufrir ostensiblemente por el tan ansiado contacto que se le insinuaba pero no se le entregaba, y cuando levantó sus caderas con fuerza, Deidara hizo un movimiento que le dejó sin aire temporalmente. Poniendo aún más de su peso en el pecho del cumpleañero, hincó las rodillas y recostó sus pantorrillas sobre los muslos de Obito, imposibilitando de esa manera que la entrepierna del hombre pudiera hacer contacto con la suya. Cuando Obito abrió la boca para quejarse, se llevó con rapidez un dedo a su boca y otro a la de él, indicando con picardía que guardara silencio.

Obito tragó con lentitud, mientras sentía que se humedecía como el agua al ver a su chico encaramado sobre él, trepado como un grácil guepardo a su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo en el proceso. La poco común cola de caballo contribuía a darle ese aire, y le enamoraba especialmente, porque dejaba su frente desnuda y le permitía adorar como un enfermizo fanático las dos gemas que poseía como ojos. La posición era muy íntima, a pesar de que la mayor parte del cuerpo de Deidara tomaba una gran distancia del suyo. Al menos, le había dejado los brazos libres, con los cuales fue directo hacia su hermosa espalda, intentando atraerlo hacia sí. La forma en que los dedos del rubio se hundieron en su pecho, tomando la forma de unas zarpas felinas, le indicaron que dejara los brazos en su lugar. No le estaba permitiendo tenerlo cerca de su cuerpo y eso iba a matarlo. En cierta manera, estaba acostumbrado a la arbitrariedad de su novio en los juegos previos al sexo. Pero de otra forma, un tanto más extraña de la acostumbrada, Deidara nunca le había resultado tan… severamente dominante.

Se aclaró la garganta y largó con voz baja:

–Dei…dara…– movió sus manos con lentitud, atreviéndose apenas a acariciar con los índices las huesudas rodillas –. Sabes que no puedo… aguantar… Me imaginé tantas cosas…– susurró con ardor, sus palabras siempre eran el arma con las que desarmaba todas las tretas de Deidara.

Deidara ya comenzaba a comprender que la labia era uno de los puntos fuertes de Obito, y que la usaba disimuladamente en él. Ya no le era ajena la sospecha de que le influenciaba, pero esa vez no le importaba, porque era el primer diez de febrero que compartían.

Se concentró en canalizar más su peso hacia sus muñecas y corvejones, haciendo que Obito cerrara los ojos brevemente por el dolor que le causaban la presión y el filo de sus huesos sobre sus músculos.

Deidara se inclinó sobre su rostro y pegó su boca al oído izquierdo, apretando más sobre el corazón de Obito. Lentamente, pero con voz clara y firme, le susurró unas palabras que habían sido lo único que había pensado con seriedad en las últimas horas.

–Elije _la_ y _lo_ que quieras, cumpleañero– dicho aquello, irguió su espalda, volviendo a la posición anterior.

Obito se había quedado perplejo, mirándolo con un fuerte color en su semblante. ¿Había entendido bien?

–¿Te refieres a… la lista?– largó, el pecho desbocándosele como un caballo cimarrón.

Deidara asintió con lentitud, la sonrisa cerrada radiante y los ojos brillándole oscuros. La luz detrás de su espalda contorneaba con más intensidad su silueta, y hacía que sus zafiros parecieran casi negros mientras lo devoraban con la mirada. Obito sudó lujuria y bajar la vista hacia abajo no le ayudó en nada. Había olvidado momentáneamente que le había quitado los pantalones, y ver que Deidara portaba unos bóxers de tela transparente que jamás había visto y que insinuaban lo mucho que se estaba mojando el rosado glande del rubio, le hicieron apurar sus preguntas.

–¿Quieres que yo elija algo de la lista, puede ser más de una?– lanzó sin poder esconder el matiz de desesperación en su voz, la mirada fija en la transparencia que se humedecía y le mostraba todo lo que le pasaba a Deidara con lujo de detalles. Mierda, ese era de seguro el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Consciente de que Obito al fin había reparado en su nueva prenda íntima, empujó levemente sus caderas hacia adelante. La taquicardia del hombre que estaba sobre la alfombra le resultaba palpable.

–La cantidad de cosas que desees, hm– volvió a inclinarse, esta vez aplastando su nariz con la contraria, mirándolo como sabía que conseguía hipnotizarlo –. Hoy tú serás el senpai, y yo voy a hacer _todo-lo-que-quieras_ – su voz sensual se terminó por convertir en un sonoro gemido cuando pronunció las últimas cuatro palabras, imaginándose totalmente sometido a Obito. Ese escurridizo regalo le hizo conocer una faceta inexplorada de sí mismo, o al menos de sí mismo cuando se trataba de Obito; su trasero cerrándose y abriéndose compulsivamente, en unos movimientos espontáneos que curvaron aún más sus lumbares, dejando los glúteos perfectamente redondeados y a merced de las manos del morocho, que las había dirigido inconscientemente a su culo al ver la forma en que Deidara se enervaba encima suyo.

Los ojos oscuros de Obito ardieron como el más puro de los carbones. Sentía como el demonio que siempre quiso refrenar cuando estaba con Deidara se apoderaba de su existencia, y por primera vez le dejaría ser libre. Era parte de su ser, y también efecto de lo que le causaba su chico.

Inclinó su mentón hacia arriba, atrapando el carnoso labio inferior de Deidara. Lo mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar levemente, consolando el quejido del dorado con su lengua, lamiendo lentamente el metal que escapaba de esa delicia de flor que tenía por boca. Cuando el rubio cerró los ojos, agradecido por el gesto, apretó sus manos con fuerza y le estrujó el sexo con agresividad. Deidara gimoteó sin poder reprimirse, entendiendo que Obito se estaba tomando la tarea en serio. Sin soltarlo, Obito le ordenó con sequedad en la boca:

–Sácate todo encima de mí, menos esos bóxers.

La voz fue tan intimidante, que Deidara no se atrevió a hacer nada más y nada menos fuera de lo indicado. Terminó por desvestirse excepto en donde le dijo, y le miró preguntándose qué seguiría.

Obito acarició sus costillas con las yemas de sus dedos, y Deidara terminó por derrumbarse, sentándose esta vez sobre su ombligo. Obito compuso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, y Deidara se preguntó si ese que tenía abajo no era otra persona en vez de su novio. Emanaba una fuerza de voluntad tal, que le hacía sentirse dócil y vulnerable. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, pero tampoco quería resistirse. Lo que Obito le dijera, de seguro él se lo cumpliría, tal era su estado de conmoción y entrega por el morocho.

Una vez hubo terminado de pensar, Obito volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

–Haz la treinta– mandoneó, pellizcando suavemente la piel de los bordes de sus costillas superiores.

Aturdido, Deidara pestañeó, recordando la respuesta que Obito había anotado en el papel. Había hecho bien en memorizarlas, pero jamás imaginó que Obito esperara aquello.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de la cocina, bamboleándola con sus manos para saber si soportaría su peso. Se sorprendió cuando Obito apareció detrás de él y con una amplia barrida de su brazo, tiró al suelo las pocas cosas que había, sin mover una pestaña ante el desorden y destrucción que estaba comenzando a sembrar. Su novio apoyó la palma sobre la mesa, y Deidara se sentó sobre ella, acomodándose de forma tal que quedó acostado boca arriba, colgando su cabeza del borde de la gruesa tabla de madera.

Escuchó el ruido de la cremallera bajarse con lentitud, y luego la erección de su novio se descubrió sin pudor sobre su cara. Verlo todo al revés desde esa posición era algo extraño que jamás se le había ocurrido, pero antes de poder pensarlo mucho, Obito se tomó la verga y la llevó a chocar contra sus labios. Inmediatamente Deidara obedeció, abriendo la boca lo más que podía, ya no importaba de dónde Obito sacaba esas ideas raras. Obito le insertaba su falo húmedo y palpitante por la boca y empujaba sin piedad hasta la garganta, comenzando un vaivén que muy pronto le provocó un dolor en la nuca por golpearlo repetidamente contra el borde de la mesa. ¿Obito sería sádico, o algo así? Sabía de su rechazo a esas formas de sexualidad, pero si lo pensaba el morocho no se había pronunciado al respecto.

Un fuerte pellizco en su pezón derecho le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y vio como Obito lo miraba con deseo, pero también con un dejo de reproche. Lo quería allí en esos momentos, y Deidara no era un mantequita que lloriqueara sin poder terminar su tarea.

Agarró las nalgas de Obito con fuerza para asegurar la posición de su cabeza y ambos se dejaron hacer así unos segundos, pero luego Obito le interrumpió con impaciencia y le obligó a llevarse las manos hacia su propia entrepierna, indicándole con movimientos que se masturbara. Deidara obedeció; aunque perdiendo el punto de apoyo para aliviar su adolorido cuello, metió sus manos bajo la ropa y se autoestimuló el miembro y los testículos. Cuando el dolor se tornó insoportable, una gentil mano le sostuvo la nuca, acariciándosela con benevolencia, al tiempo que la otra le colaba un par de dedos al lado del pene de Obito, pudiendo Deidara abrir un poco más su boca para mamar y succionar. La cabeza se le llenaba desagradablemente de sangre, sin embargo, no pensaba expresar ni un solo lamento.

Complacido, Obito retiró los dedos que habían sido chupeteados, e inclinándose los dirigió directo al ano de Deidara, colándolos por el espacio entre el bóxer y la piel que el chico dejaba con sus manos ocupadas en la masturbación, comenzando a penetrarlo al tiempo que empezaba a empujar sus caderas con más fuerza. Deidara gritó por ambas intromisiones, pero la posición de su garganta y el tamaño que ocupaba la verga que comenzaba a encorvarse en su boca producto de la misma, hacían que sus sonidos fueran tapados. Fue silenciado aún más por el ruido con el que sus talones golpearon violentamente la mesa, sorprendido ante el escarbado que los dedos hacían sin la delicadeza acostumbrada en busca de su recto. El movimiento brusco e inesperado hizo que su cuerpo que se deslizara unos cuantos centímetros fuera de la mesa, asustándose al sentir sus hombros colgar en el aire. Se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de su novio, quien abrió más las piernas para indicarle que no le dejaría caer, y lentamente retiró el miembro de su boca, volviendo Deidara a recuperar el aire a grandes bocanadas.

A esas alturas, Obito ya estaría hablando hasta por los codos, pero el silencio que guardaba concentrado en su tarea le hacía más misterioso.

Y sólo Deidara sabía lo mucho que le ponía que Obito fuera un hombre misterioso e inaccesible al mundo, él incluido.

Mientras respiraba agitado y con la boca abierta, se sostenía con fuerza a él, ignorando que Obito estaba concentrado en ver cómo las piernas abiertas de Deidara y la mano que le perforaba diabólicamente su entrada se reflejaban levemente contra el vidrio de la ventana. Obito también podía ver su propia expresión, que había adquirido un tinte de perversidad. Pero esas reacciones se las guardaría para sí mismo.

Era delicioso horadarle el hoyo a su joven noviecito con sus dedos febriles, pero no podía tener una fiesta de verdad sin contemplarle la cara. Sin dejar de revolverle el culo casi con desquicio, se obligó a bajar la mirada hacia el rostro de su efebo. Un hilo de saliva unía los labios de Deidara, que se abrían descaradamente formando un gran óvalo, los ojos fuertemente cerrados dejaban escapar unas pequeñas lagrimillas; el cuello y la cara, rojos de sangre.

Esa visión era demasiado fuerte, al igual que la postura lo era para el muchacho. Enseguida obligó a sus enviciados dedos a salir de la cavidad del chico, y con galantería le ayudó a incorporarse y bajarse de la mesa. Antes de que la mirada de Deidara le quemara los ojos, le dio la siguiente indicación.

–¿Recuerdas la diecinueve?

Algo anonadado, Deidara se dio la vuelta, y apoyando sus codos contra la mesa, echó su peso hacia adelante, elevando y abriendo el trasero lo más que su cuerpo le permitía, poniéndose incluso en puntas de pie.

Obito recordó que en todo momento lo había descrito desnudo, pero ese bóxer endemoniado que había decidido ponerse era demasiado sensual como para descartarlo con rapidez. Le fascinaba la forma en que marcaba e insinuaba la intimidad de Deidara.

–¿Dónde lo compraste?

–Una amiga de Kurotsuchi por catálogo, hm– respondió con la garganta algo tomada.

–Mh– volvió a mirarle el trasero, cacheteando suavemente una nalga. Su verga palpitó con anhelo, no obstante, aún no llegaba el momento –. Empieza.

Deidara tragó con fuerza ante la inflexibilidad de Obito. Era otro hombre, y sólo porque le había obligado a escribirle y enviarle sus más oscuras fantasías. Se constriñó a empezar.

–D-dame duro– no podía creer que su voz se hubiera trabado al principio. ¿Bajo qué clase de hechizo había caído, que había decidido convertirse en el sumiso de Obito por veinticuatro horas?

Obito recordó que, en esa opción, él había comentado lo mucho que le gustaría llenarlo de nalgueadas, pero cuando ese sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, comprendió lo mucho que Deidara estaba haciendo por él. No podía parar a preguntarle si estaba seguro de aquello o no, por el orgullo del chico, y porque no le había puesto peros. De todos modos, decidió que las nalgadas eran innecesarias, Deidara le había dicho que no le interesaba nada de BDSM. No era algo excluyente. Sabía que ninguno necesitaba de eso para excitarse mutuamente hasta la locura.

A cambio, Obito decidió responder refregando suavemente su miembro viril contra la raja de Deidara, la suave tela haciéndole cosquillas.

Deidara aguantó un gemido y continuó, rogando porque sus piernas no comenzaran a temblar. Por lo visto Obito había apartado la idea de los azotes.

–Te quiero adentro– largó, era increíble lo mucho que le costaba pensar palabras que, en otra ocasión, le salían con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

En respuesta, la punta del pene se apretó un poco encima de su ano, sólo para hacerle sentir lo baboso y caliente que estaba. Deidara cerró los ojos y enterró la frente entre sus brazos, sus manos apretándose en un gesto de plegaria. Obito iba a obligarle a sostener su trago por demasiado tiempo, estaba seguro de eso.

–Lléname el culo con tu leche– su ano se abrió un poco imperceptiblemente.

Obito decidió pasarle el glande por la hendidura que formaban sus glúteos como un pincel acaricia y se adapta con flexibilidad al lienzo.

Deidara no pudo evitar gemir y toda su paciencia se fue al demonio.

–¡Mierda, fóllame hasta que me desmaye, maldito!– exclamó, fuera de sus casillas, respirando agitadamente.

Pero se mantuvo esperando, y en vez de sentir el tan ansiado falo, un cuerpo musculoso, caliente y mojado se movió contra su foso. La lengua de Obito. Contuvo su voz, produciendo un extraño y agudo sonido que se ahogó en su garganta.

Obito no quería que él fuera impaciente.

Deidara estaba comenzando a gotear la mesa con su líquido preseminal.

–Cógeme como siempre quisiste hacerlo, Obito– susurró, sintiéndose arder.

Ahora fue a Obito a quien le costó controlarse, porque empujó su miembro contra las nalgas abiertas del chico, aplastándose como si quisiera hundirse en un mar.

El cuerpo de Deidara se inclinó más hacia delante por el peso de Obito, pero rápidamente el morocho se sostuvo de sus caderas y logró despegarse de la zona de su perdición. Deidara tendría que seguir.

–Quisiera chupártela todo el día– Deidara comenzaba a asombrarse de lo sinceros que estaban siendo sus pedidos. Aunque probablemente, su novio no se diera cuenta de ello.

El tronco del mástil se apretó breve pero fuertemente contra su hendidura, haciéndole escapar el aire.

–Fóllame.

Otro breve empujón.

–Cógeme.

De nuevo un refriegue juguetón.

–¡Jódeme bien jodido! ¡Quiero un millón de polvos contigo!

Obito dirigió su pene para hacer un potente molinete que terminó por enloquecer a Deidara.

–¡Aah, agh, cógeme, fóllame, entiérrate, párteme, empálame, dame guerra, dame matraca, quiero sexo!– aulló desesperado. ¿Desde cuándo se le olvidaban los interminables nombres que tenía el sexo? Someterse a los juegos de Obito le estaba nublando el juicio.

Más aún, cuando en respuesta a la sarta de palabras de Deidara, Obito simplemente decidió colar su mano dentro del bóxer, y tomarle con determinación el turgente miembro para luego retroceder ampliamente hacia atrás, acariciando con firmeza los testículos, perineo, glúteos internos y entrada del chico.

–¡Te voy a sacar punta hasta gastarte el lápiz, malnacido!– gruñó, enojado de repente. Ya le estaba haciendo esperar demasiado.

Obito no supo si reír o asustarse, algo pudoroso, del florido vocablo de su novio. Indeciso, se conformó con un simple y hasta inocente empujoncito, cosa que enervó más al artista.

–¡Túmbame, cáchame… garchame… culeame! Mostrame la anaconda, dame el… ¿pelado? ¿Chíngame?– ya no estaba seguro de si estaba recurriendo a los sinónimos correctos, había escuchado muchas cosas en los países que había visitado, y posiblemente a esas alturas Obito ya no le entendería nada. Había dejado de ser guarro para rozar el ridículo –. Vamos, moja el chorizo, Uchiha de mierda– se inventó al final, decidiendo darle un descanso a su cerebro. Para Deidara, pensar el sexo era una contradicción en sí misma.

Obito soltó de repente las caderas de su novio, tapándose la boca a destiempo, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una risotada. ¿Que mojara el…? Oh, nunca había escuchado eso, ni siquiera sabía si Deidara se estaba inventando todo aquello, era demasiado inocente. Sentía su sangre bullir en todo el cuerpo; posiblemente si le sacaran una foto, estaría morado. Era muy difícil resistirse a todas esas demostraciones tan picarescas por parte de Deidara.

–¡¿Y?!– le escupió el rubio, rompiendo el encanto al fulminarlo con la mirada.

Obito recordó que le debía una demostración, y para ocultar su creciente vergüenza, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que apoyarse contra Deidara hasta aplastarle por completo contra la mesa, echándole todo su peso encima. Le sostenía los hombros, no quería que le viera siendo tímido en esos momentos. Había conseguido llevar la voz cantante y no quería decepcionarlo a esas alturas.

Deidara dejó escapar un débil _"ah"_ , y sintiéndose rendido, giró lo suficiente su cuello para mirar al otro. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se resignó a usar finalmente el tonto vocablo de Obito. Ah, pero jamás diría nada como "cuchi cuchi", no señor.

–Sólo hazme el amor, ¿quieres?– inquirió voluptuoso.

Obito se congeló mirándole, incapaz de responder. El juego había terminado, otra vez sentía que había perdido frente al erotismo que todos los poros de la piel de Deidara exhalaban.

Hipnotizado, buscó su boca con sus labios y ambas se sellaron, dando por terminada la pregunta número diecinueve.

A decir verdad, en el fondo ninguno de los dos quería seguir con los juegos más tiempo. Necesitaban pasar a la acción luego de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero Deidara sentía en el fondo que el regalo se le estaba quedando muy corto, mientras que Obito tenía miedo de desilusionar a su novio si no continuaba con el listado. De todas formas, recordó que no todas se resumían a los preliminares.

Sin dejar de besarlo, le tomó de los brazos y lo separó de la mesa, para ponerse frente a frente y continuar con un apasionado y necesitado beso que ambos precisaban más que al oxígeno para vivir.

Cuando separaron sus labios, aunque sin despegar ni sus frentes ni sus miradas, Obito seguía acariciándole con adoración las orejas y cabellos. Deidara se soltó la maltrecha cola de caballo para facilitarle la tarea, lo cual embrujó más al celebrado. Se dibujó instantáneamente una sonrisa enorme en su cara, los ojos negros brillaban con tal fulgor, que Deidara creyó que se le pararía el corazón.

Obito le dedicaba esa mirada de amor y complicidad que sólo él podía darle.

–¿La diez?– preguntó traviesamente, a lo cual recibió como respuesta una amplia sonrisa.

Sin perder ni un momento más, tomó la mano de Deidara y salieron disparados a la parte trasera de la casa. Una vez en el patio, se besaron hasta caer de rodillas, y Deidara comenzó a quitarle los pantalones y ropa interior con ansiedad. Obito colaboró sacudiendo sus piernas, y cuando el rubio se posicionó encima de su cabeza, con una mano le abrió una nalga, mientras que con la otra atrapó el erecto miembro del joven.

En una muda coordinación sin precedentes, ambos comenzaron a hacerse sexo oral; Deidara encima se encargaba de chupar y tironear la verga de Obito con maestría y deseo, mientras que abajo Obito intercalaba besos negros con felaciones. De vez en cuando, también metía un dedo travieso por el agujerito cada vez más estimulado de Deidara, y él le respondía metiéndose las bolas de Obito en la boca, saboreando con manía toda su genitalidad.

El sexo oral era una de las mayores delicias que podían dedicarse por varios minutos, y para Obito cumplir por fin la fantasía de hacerlo al aire libre aumentaba aún más su placer. Para Deidara no había sido difícil aceptar, ya que se asumía como una persona exhibicionista que se excitaba con el peligro de ser descubierto.

Mientras le chupaba con fervor, Obito se interrumpió unos momentos, besándole el glande para quejarse por la pose:

–Amor, me estás pisando.

–Gh no gue piso– largó apresurado Deidara, inmerso en su tarea de tratar de meterse todo el paquete, pene y testículos incluidos, a la boca. Tarea que se había convertido en una especie de reto personal, ya que nunca lograba hacerlo del todo como quería.

Obito continuó abriendo los suaves glúteos a la altura de la hendidura de Deidara, a la cual escupió con gran puntería, logrando que las piernas del chico temblaran levemente. Sabía que a esas alturas Deidara estaba tan caliente ahí detrás, que su saliva podía llegar a resultarle fría. Además, el clima era el de una noche de invierno tranquila, pero de invierno al fin. Quizás no debían entretenerse tanto ahí afuera, más simplemente no quería parar.

–Paletita, me haces cosquillas en el hombro– movía su índice en círculos cada vez más lentos.

Deidara soltó su bocado molesto, otra vez Obito se ponía a hablar demasiado. Se había malacostumbrado al macho silencioso demasiado rápido.

–¡No estoy tocándote! Déjame chupártela en paz– cuestionó mosqueado.

–¿Entonces qué es eso frío en mi hombro?

Enseguida, ambos se volvieron de piedra.

–No hay nada frío en tu hombro– Deidara se había separado por completo de la ingle de su novio, y su postura ya no era tan relajada como antes, sus puños cerrándose contra el frío pasto.

–¿No es tu talón? Porque siento algo– la voz de Obito se sintió temblorosa. Enseguida atinó a cubrir las zonas más expuestas de la intimidad de Deidara.

–No, puede… Quizás sea un sapo, hm– tanteó, comenzando a pararse con lentitud.

–¡Un sapo!– fue seguido con más rapidez por Obito, quien comenzó a saltar en puntitas de pie, poniéndose detrás de él y apretándole con fuerza los hombros, oteando lo mejor que podía el suelo de su patio en todas direcciones.

Deidara suspiró; él debía ser el valiente en situaciones como esa.

–No veo nada, hm. Quizás fue una piedra. Recuerda que estamos en invierno, es difícil encontrarlos en estas épocas del año– resolvió con seguridad, pero por las dudas se cubrió la entrepierna con las manos. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de dejar que Obito lanzara su delicado bóxer nuevo a la boca de la oscuridad.

–B-bueno, pero quizás debamos ir adentro, hace frío y podríamos enfermarnos– sugirió, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

–No seas gallina, ah, ¡atchís!– tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al verse sacudido por un fuerte estornudo.

–¡Lo ves! ¡Te lo dije!– Obito le acusó con el dedo, y acto seguido se puso enfrente de él, tomándole de la mano otra vez para guiarle hacia la casa –. Ah, mira.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No cortes la atmósfera, no quiero que se me baje por estas estupideces!– le cuestionó al oído, dolido por la falta de sensualidad que la situación había revestido de un momento a otro.

–Era sólo la casita de un gran caracol, Dei-chan– señaló agachándose, afinando la vista para ver mejor al animalito.

–¿Cómo?– farfulló turbado.

–¡Creo que es un caracol de Hokkaido! Dei, son impresionantes, cuando son atacados ellos…

Se vio interrumpido por una mano que le tapó la cara; Deidara se había trepado a su espalda en una milésima de segundo.

–¡Insectos! ¡Vámonos de aquí ya mismo!– chilló, traumado.

–Los caracoles no son insectos, son moluscos, amor.

–¡Deja la clase de biología para otro momento! ¡Ya se me bajó el pito!– el grito de Deidara podía despertar tranquilamente al vecindario.

Ante la urgencia sexual, Obito corrió a grandes zancadas directo a la puerta, tratando de ignorar que ya estaba totalmente desnudo. Debía agradecer que no había sido un sapo, aunque ese pensamiento también lo había puesto flácido. Cuando llegó a la puerta, el brazo de Deidara la empujó con tal fuerza que, al entrar, rebotó contra la pared y al volver golpeó el dedo meñique del pie derecho de Obito.

–¡AGH!– aulló adolorido.

Deidara se bajó de su espalda, tomando nota de lo sucedido, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, buscando con consternación algún rastro de cualquier bicho espeluznante. Estaba listo para saltar a la espalda de Obito cuando fuera necesario.

–¡Esto te pasa por querer tener sexo al aire libre, hm!– le reprendió.

–¡Tú también querías!– se defendió, saltando sobre su pie izquierdo, la cara enrojecida de dolor.

–Bueno pero… ¡no de noche! Un patio es un lugar peligroso– agregó, abrazándose a sí mismo. Sentía que se moriría de la impresión.

–Además, especifiqué que quería que me vieran follándote, pero no que te vieran a ti. ¿Y si te veían la carita mientras me la chupabas? ¿O ese culito?– de repente, el dolor fue desplazado a segundo plano.

Deidara le sonrió con granujería.

–¿Acaso estás celoso de tus propias fantasías, hm?– interrogó, volviendo a sentir que regresaban al juego luego del "accidente".

Obito boqueó, pero no logró articular nada coherente.

–Ya, el error fue salir a desnudarnos en pleno invierno y sin ver nada. Sigamos con lo nuestro, hm.

–¿Y si te enfermas?

–¡Ey! ¡Tú también podrías enfermarte!– cuestionó, poniendo los brazos en jarra. La situación comenzaba a volverse estúpida, y todo el trabajo que habían hecho había retrocedido a cero. La sola mención de parar por peligro de enfermedad le hacía querer explotar algo de la furia. Era una posibilidad ridícula, hipocondríaca, inverosímil… –. ¡Atchís!

–¡Lo ves! No quiero que te pase nada, mi amor– Obito lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que si no se contenía, sus ojos romperían a llorar. No quería a su Dei-Dei enfermo en el día de su cumpleaños–. Mejor báñate y luego seguimos.

La idea no le agradó a Deidara, y se encargó de decírselo con una simple pero efectiva mirada de reojo.

–¡Atchís!

–Lo ves, ahora eres tú, hm. No hay por qué parar– explicó Deidara, cruzándose de brazos.

A Obito se le hizo la luz.

–¡La cinco!– enseguida lo cargó en brazos como a una princesa, y se dirigió apresurado hacia el cuarto de baño. No era tan grande, pero tenía una ducha cómoda.

Abrieron el agua caliente, y se metieron enseguida, comenzando a encenderse a base de besos apasionados otra vez. Sus peleas no duraban demasiado, solían terminar en sexo.

Y tenían mucho sexo.

Obito no quiso cerrar la cortina, para poder contemplar lo que harían en el espejo. La temperatura del ambiente comenzó a aumentar junto con la tensión sexual, y pronto dos sendas erecciones habían reaparecido, acompañando al calor corporal que sentían.

De motu propio y saliéndose de la lista de Obito, Deidara hincó sus rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a realizarle otra mamada. Obito no se negó, acariciando el cabello mojado mientras alternaba la mirada entre cómo el agua caliente se perdía entre la raya del culo del chico, y el reflejo de cómo Deidara se tragaba casi bestialmente su falo hinchado por el calor y el ardor del momento.

No podía decidir con cuál imagen quedarse, y no podía evitar sentirse envidioso del agua que corría perdiéndose por esas nalgas divinas. Finalmente, lo sacó de su boca y le sostuvo el mentón; mirándolo desde arriba, los ojos expectantes de Deidara de repente le parecían enormes. Lascivo y sensual crío.

–Ven aquí– masculló con voz grave.

Deidara no se pudo negar. Se puso de pie de inmediato, sintiéndose hervir por dentro y por fuera. Necesitaba, requería, su cuerpo le intimaba a ser tomado por él. Se pegó al pecho de Obito, mordiéndole vagamente uno de sus pectorales, mientras le clavaba una mirada impúdica, al tiempo que le empujaba para que sintiera su propia turgencia.

Obito suspiró con fuerza, intentando recurrir a lo último que le quedaba de voluntad. Tomó el jabón y lo puso enfrente de la mirada azul, logrando así escapar unos segundos a su encanto. Deidara dejó de morder y chupar; no se esperaba ese gusto. Era uno de los más extraños que creyó encontrar en la lista.

–Treinta y uno– atinó a decir Obito, y lanzó el jabón hacia el piso.

Deidara contuvo una carcajada.

–¿Sabes que ese es el acto de un convicto violador?– cuestionó, antes de acceder.

–¡¿Q-qué?!– tartamudeó Obito, nervioso –. Y-yo no quería q-que…

–Ya, shh– Deidara le tapó la boca con un dedo –. No me molesta que tengas fantasías, de hecho, me encanta que las compartas conmigo. Así que, oh, creo que se te cayó el jabón– agregó, sonando casual, mientras le acariciaba con una mano los musculosos brazos, con la otra se encaprichaba en el amplio pecho –. Déjame alcanzártelo.

Y Deidara cumplió con su promesa, cumplió con su regalo de cumpleaños. Se agachó para recoger el resbaladizo jabón, que le dio algo de trabajo, y Obito comprendió que le habían dado el sí.

Procurando que ninguno se resbalara, tomó con firmeza la cadera de Deidara con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha pegó su glande a su entrada, que se mostraba algo más abierta de lo normal por la posición en la que se encontraba. Deidara no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que estaban haciendo, y mientras pretendía que el jabón no se le escapara de las manos, comprendió que sus rodillas seguirían flexionadas mientras Obito lo penetraba sin detenerse y sin pudor alguno.

Si hubiesen seguido con el nivel de cachondez previo al accidente del patio trasero, Obito le habría perforado de un solo movimiento y con rapidez, como realmente quería hacerlo. Ya no era posible realizarlo así sin arriesgarse a lastimar el conducto de Deidara, por lo que procuró no hacerlo de un solo golpe.

Más el fuerte gemido de Deidara, unido a su expresión de anhelo total reflejada en el espejo, ayudaron a que Obito se terminara de hincar en él con relativa facilidad. Una vez totalmente dentro, respiraron hondo unos momentos; sobre todo Obito sabía que, en esas ocasiones, el cuerpo de Deidara lo requería.

Cuando el chico reabrió sus ojos, tuvo la señal para continuar. Comenzó a empujarlo frenéticamente contra la pared del pequeño espacio; Deidara luchando para que sus piernas no resbalaran y le traicionasen más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo. Nunca antes Obito le había penetrado de una manera tan directa en una pose como esa, por detrás y estando parados, pero Deidara se creía en el paraíso al sentir como su hombre se abría paso con firmeza en su interior, las venas palpitando con fuerza contra sus paredes y los testículos chocando fuertemente con su hipersensible y dilatada entrada. Los cuerpos salpicaban gotas de sudor y de agua caliente en un calor tan insoportable como pecaminoso. Los jadeos comenzaron a altercarse uno sobre el otro, hasta que Obito logró arrancarle un grito al morder con fuerza cerca de su yugular.

–Deidara– bufó el nombre de su perdición apasionadamente contra su oído, obteniendo un gemido más agudo como respuesta.

Deidara era tan ruidoso en el sexo, que le volvía más loco de lo que ya le traía.

Mientras una mano acariciaba el hueso de la cadera del chico, la otra apretó su erección, haciendo que Deidara volviera a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Obito miró al espejo y volvió a apretar la verga de su chico, todo para ver el momento en que sus labios anaranjados volvían a abrirse.

–¡Ah! ¡Aaah!– sollozó con más fuerza, sintiendo que el estímulo por ambos lados era especialmente potente esa noche. ¿Estaría más sensibilizado por todo lo que habían hecho?

Obito comenzó a tironear y estirar frenéticamente la verga de su amado, mientras le mordía el hombro, inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Deidara aplastaba ampliamente sus brazos contra el muro, mientras inmovilizaba sus caderas al sentir que Obito comenzaba a entrar y salir cada vez más profunda y lentamente de él. Miró al frente, con la mirada perdida, y se encontró con que, en el reflejo, un Obito hambriento y casi irreconocible le devolvía la mirada. Tenía encima a un lobo ávido de devorar todo su ser, pero la fiera no se detuvo en ello, sino que le empujó con más fuerza, hundiéndose hasta arrancarle una queja de dolor.

–¡E-e…!– no podía decirle "espera", porque el lobo había empezado a torturar su glande con la punta de los dedos mientras seguía tironeándole el miembro con elasticidad, al tiempo que sus caderas se acalambraban por la velocidad y la fuerza con la que era taladrado. Ninguno de los dos podía separar la mirada del espejo, la azul llorosa y superada, la negra encendida y caníbal. A la visión de Obito mordiéndole fijamente el hombro, sin lastimarle demasiado, pero sin soltar prenda, se le sumó la de la corta cabellera negra que se pegaba al cráneo por el agua que resbalaba. Las cejas de Deidara se contrajeron de la angustia sexual que esa imagen erótica y carnal le hizo sentir por llegar pronto al orgasmo y deshacerse entre las zarpas de Obito Uchiha.

El hombre captó ese gesto de desenfrenada voluptuosidad, y soltando el cuello del muchacho dirigió su mordida hacia la nuca de aquel, haciendo que Deidara echara la cabeza hacia atrás con un lamento que le pareció melódico a sus oídos. La mano que estaba en la cadera subió sobre la ingle del chico, y acariciando los blondos rizos, comenzó a presionar instintivamente, como si quisiera sacarle algo, al tiempo que su otra mano se extendía para comprimir un poco los testículos de Deidara, dejando un momento de paz al hinchado glande. El agua y el sudor eran tales que no le permitían distinguir entre ellos y el líquido preseminal, pero cuando decidió sacar su miembro hasta la mitad del tronco, Deidara sintió explotar el orgasmo en su interior junto con ese pene que se arrastró hacia afuera, como si buscase extraerle el alma. Cuando vio que sus ojos se cerraban en el espejo, Obito advirtió como el primer chorro blanco se estampaba contra el muro. Alternó la imagen espejada con la real, llegando a contar unos diez chorros cortos pero viscosos de la tibia leche de Deidara.

La imagen del chico, sonrojado, gritando de placer, revolviéndose entre sus brazos, tanto abajo suyo como en el espejo, fue tan estimulante que sólo le bastaron siete estocadas más para comenzar a venirse, aunque no por ello dejaron de ser especialmente profundas y poderosas, llegando a trazar dos grandes círculos en todo el recto de Deidara, que pronto comenzaba a sentirse inundado de semen.

–¡DEIDARA!

–¡OBITO!

Ambos gritaron en sintonía, mientras que Obito terminaba, por fin, de ensuciar el interior de Deidara tanto como lo había deseado.

Los dos se derrumbaron de rodillas al suelo, el agua caliente aun cayéndoles encima. Habían explotado de tal forma, que no podían sino sentir que era agua fría en comparación a sus pieles. Sin salirse de su interior, Obito dejó de morder y lamió lánguidamente la nuca y hombro dañados, mientras tenía los últimos espasmos que parecían no querer acabar nunca en el interior del trasero de Deidara. Apretaba su pancita con fuerza y recogía el tierno semen para embadurnarla, con toda la leche de Deidara esparciéndose desde su cuerpo hasta el suelo, el olor al sexo logrando ganarle al olor del baño.

A duras penas, Deidara logró girar su cabeza y antes de que Obito le comiera los labios una vez más, susurró con lo último de coquetería que le quedaba, flirteándole con la voz ronca por los gritos:

–Feliz cumpleaños, hm.

Obito le devoró la boca a besos enardecidos, sintiéndose más allá de todo. Deidara se sentía de la misma manera.

–Te amo… Te amo– suspiró, con la voz de un completo enamorado. Había perdido ante un tonto libro de astrología, pero eso no importaba ya. Sus ojos se cerraron, entregándose por completo a Obito Uchiha.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, con más sentimiento del que en la vida había entonado.

Obito le contempló entendiendo con empatía sus sentimientos. Los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas de amor y felicidad, y volvió a besarlo.

–Yo también te amo. Te amo tanto, te amo, te amo, te amo…– se quedó susurrándole interminablemente, mientras lo apretaba más contra su pecho, ambos buscando el descanso arrodillados ante el resultado de su pasión.

* * *

 **Notas: está fechado que van a cumplir cinco meses de noviazgo, ya que como no quería inventarme una fecha, decidí que coincidiera con la ObiDei Week primera edición (2017), que fue en la segunda semana de octubre. Son libres de imaginar la fecha que deseen :D Deidara sopló la vela y lo seguirá haciendo el próximo 5 de mayo, #hype. **

**Saludos de cumpleaños a Obito, un poco tarde, pero él nunca fue puntual #eselkarmaobito**

 **Seh, cumplísplasplos se dijo una vez, y ahora patentaré la expresión (?). ¿Por qué esos apodos, esos números? Supongo que cualquiera que sea un poco fan de esta pareja lo va a entender, pero internet-sama también ayuda. No, no pensé la lista completa, pero si por clamor popular (?) o mejor, si me dan las ganas lo haré en algún momento.  
**

 **La cantidad de expresiones para el sexo es difícil de manejar más allá de las acostumbradas. La idea era que quedara gracioso, debería funcionar :v**

 **Y ya saben, cuando no tienen ideas para regalarle algo a un cumpleañero, nada supera al sexo, así que... wait, eso sonó mal? No, no era con todos los cumpleañeros! Como sea, eso lo deciden ustedes (?)**

 **Sayo y feliz cumple, Bobito Uchiha :3**


End file.
